


The Best Settings Inspire The Best Decisions

by spilled_ink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Bruce is happy, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_ink/pseuds/spilled_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony on a rooftop and what happens to make a BROTP an OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Settings Inspire The Best Decisions

The sun rose slowly, turning the cool of the night into the warmth of the day and almost 60 stories below them, the world began to wake up. It wasn't paradise with palm trees and sand beaches but the hustle of city life as familiar to them as their own heartbeats. They just sat there, two men silhouetted against a brightening sky, hanging onto their moment for as long as they could.

"Take a chance, Bruce, live a little!" the first man exclaimed into the relative quiet of the morning but his voice faded, the wind carrying it away and a small silence fell over them. 

"You don't want to do this, Tony." Bruce muttered quietly, hands pulling at his shirt sleeves, face turned away. "Not with me."

"Oh please, I'm old enough to decide exactly what I want to do!" Tony protested, high on the moment and high on life. He dropped his voice conspiratorially and leaned in, a hand suggestively finding it's way onto Bruce's knee. "I want this, with you, and you know you want it too."

"I don't. I don't want it because love... love is... love is a manipulation. It wrecks your emotions, turns them on their heads." Bruce shook his head not wanting to go through this again, not wanting to get hurt, or end up hurting Tony. "It's doing things that you know you shouldn't do and wanting to do the same things despite every nerve in your body screaming at you not to."

"Maybe you want to be manipulated." Tony countered, chancing a glance at the other scientist, drinking in the sight of ruffled, windswept hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. "Maybe you want to be manipulated by me. You'll never know unless you try." 

Bruce turned to look in his direction, a smile making its way onto his features despite him not wanting to give in, not wanting to admit it. He settled for a quiet "maybe", a single word that gave Tony all the hope he needed. The billionaire crowed in triumph and jumped up onto his feet ignoring the fact that he was balancing on the ledge of a balcony, several hundred feet above the ground.

"So is that a yes?" he pressed, wanting a solid answer. "I'll take it as a yes."

Bruce just grinned, light and carefree for the first time in his life, as the sun finally made its way over the cityscape. The sky split into shards of colour, all united by one large mass of light as Tony reached down and helped him to his feet. Wind pulling at his clothes, arms spread wide as he balanced on the ledge of the rooftop, Bruce took a second to turn and flash Tony a grin.

"I can already tell I'm going to regret this." he joked but allowed Tony to step forward and pull him into a searing kiss. Goatee scratching against his chin, fists curled into the front of his shirt, they balanced precariously on the edge, high on their moment and not quite ready to come down. 

Tony pulled back a little, just enough to speak, a blissed out, happy shine in his eyes. Hair rumpled from where Bruce had carded through it and fingers still on the other man's chest, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I look forward to regretting this."

Below them, the world kept on turning.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Science Bros but hot damn I love this ship almost as much as I love Stony. Hope it's okay for a first time and any comments/critiques/requests are welcome :)


End file.
